galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
PC The Law
''"No man is above the law, and no man is below it; nor do we ask any man's permission when we ask him to obey it." ''Theodore Roosevelt. The Enforcers Guild The surviving Haljrans were originally defended by a motley crew of disparate squads of Federation military survivors, defectors, civilian police, and slave-soldiers who gained asylum under the Federation's banner. When New Haljr fell, it became apparent that a new, proper civil defense force would be necessary. So, as Paradise City was built up, the Enforcers Guild was born: to uphold the Laws of the City and to protect the People from all threats, external and internal. Ostensibly the Guild would be little more than a police force, with a few special powers for times fo war when martial law and control was necessary. But Mr. Cartwright, who founded the Guild, was a military leader, and the vast majority of people who signed up for the Guild had some level of militarism in their background, so it was inevitable that the Guild came to resemble more of a military organization instead. Most Paradisian natives agree that this has been for the best, given how often Paradise City comes under siege. Today the average Enforcer possesses the same social status that comes with being a law enforcement official and a military operative. Though lacking proper bases as the old Federation military had, they enjoy similar treatment and benefits. There are a number of special grocery stores and shopping outlets which cater specifically to Enforcers by offering goods for lower prices, special housing areas just for Enforcer personnel and their families, they pay very little in terms of rent, utilities, and taxes, and they tend to have access to equipment and training of higher quality than the average Freelancer; perhaps not the best, but definitely not made by the lowest bidder. Following with Paradise City's love of animals, every Enforcer squad has at least one- usually more- operative trained with a personal canine companion. Canines are a highly prized asset in the Guild, for their senses and ease of training. It is no small fact that even the sharpest-nosed Citybound would never pick up scents a common dog can; the ability to immediately tell friend from foe, to sense dangers that humanoid coworkers would never notice before it was too late, and to detect major disasters like earthquakes and vermin swarms, is a powerful asset. The most valued companions are supernaturally gifted- Blink Dogs, Worgs, Winter Wolves, and Awakened animals command considerable respect, not just for their rarity but for their intellect, strength, and potential magical abilities. Such benefits come at a cost. Becoming an Enforcer is hard, harder than joining most other countries' military forces. Every Enforcer candidate must undergo at least twelve weeks of brutal physical training and psychological conditioning to teach them how to be soldiers who can follow orders, another six weeks of vicious basic combat training, and finally eight more weeks practicing police work and legal protocol education. Furthermore they are expected to continue learning and developing their skills by taking at least one additional four-to-six week training course per year. Only full citizens of Paradise City are eligible for this, and they may not have more than two felonies on their criminal records. Enforcers who are caught breaking the laws they swear to uphold are punished most fiercely, moreso than any civilian might be for the same crime. These have all worked to create a strong, loyal force of soldier-police who can usually be trusted to uphold the Law without abusing their positions or privileges. At the same time, these measures mean that the Enforcers often find themselves lacking in the manpower necessary to keep order in the whole of the City, which forces them to rely on temporarily deputized Freelancers with relative frequency. The Enforcers are divided into several general groups, each handling different aspects of protecting the City and its inhabitants. The largest Enforcer subgroup is the Civil Defense Administration; what one might liken to 'beat cops'. These are the common officers who patrol the streets at all hours of the day, watching for signs of trouble or illegal activities. It is by necessity that the CDA possesses the most numbers, as there is a great deal of City to patrol. The CDA enjoys being one of the most televised divisions, with random patrols regularly being picked out for the popular "Walking The Beat" program. Next there is the Internal Affairs Board, which tirelessly works to police the police. More than any other group, the IAB must be above reproach, as their task is to be on the lookout for any potential corruption with the Guild. Corruption outside the Guild is expected and even accepted to some extent, but within the Guild is absolutely intolerable. The IAB has a reputation of being filled with very humorless individuals who dedicate their lives to their work with almost zealous obsession. Many suspect that they are in turn policed by the BCA. The Bureau of City Affairs are the secret police of Paradise City- watching everyone and trusting no one. Their purpose is to safeguard the City from behind the scenes, out of sight and out of mind. The only reason their existence is even known of is because of the handful of official buildings they possess, which are empty save for a handful of receptionists, secretaries, and janitors. The BCA is what one might call an open secret- everyone is aware they exist, and what they do, but no one knows who or where they are. They are believed to be spies that infiltrate every major faction in Paradise City, including the Guild itself, always watching for signs of potential trouble so they can make reports back to Mr. Cartwright, who is supposedly the only authority they answer to. This is the extent of knowledge regarding the BCA- their strengths, weaknesses, successes, failures, membership, goals, all remain unknown. Impersonation of a BCA agent is a much more grievous crime than impersonating any other agency; punishments for such actions are quite severe, to help reduce the number of brave or foolish people willing to try. Taking charge of all prison facilities are the Corrections & Internment Bureau, which provides protection and order to the lives of all criminals which have managed to get themselves arrested. Aside from simply housing criminal minds in prison complexes, the CIB endeavors to try and rehabilitate convicts through work and education programs, in the hopes of teaching them a valuable trade and instilling some sense of morality and ethics into them. Popular methods including taking care of various animals used by the Guild, television programs such as Mr. Beckett's Street, and simple merit-based reward system. The CIB also handles all matters of execution in the City, preferring to remove criminals from life either by firing squad or feeding their brains to Kelthid Enforcers, depending on what is deemed to be necessary by those who judge. Handling all matters of crime scene investigation is the Criminal Forensics Association. The CFA enjoys having the latest in modern forensics technologies and magics. Having the ability to scientifically and magically study forensic evidence gathered at crime scenes has done a lot to reduce the violent crime ratio and increase instances of justice in Paradise City, even though the CFA possesses little to no real power outside of their labs. The Animal Control & Cruelty Prevention Bureau specializes in handling all manner of mundane and magical beasts, and taking them into protective custody before they can hurt themselves or others if they are abandoned or abused by their owners. It is arguably one of the most difficult divisions in the Guild, as ACCPB officers never know when they'll be called into pick up a few stray cats or if they'll need to bring tranquilizers to safely neutralize a wild raptor. As a matter of course, the ACCPB is made up wholly of animal lovers, who take a dim view to people mistreating animals for fun or profit; they take an almost sadistic delight in doling out harsh fines and penalties to such people. The ACCPB is the only division with two shows dedicated to showcasing their efforts: "Beast Patrol", which shows the trials and tribulations of ACCPB Officers as they go about their business, and "Incredible Animals", which focuses on officers explaining the importance and value of mundane and magical beasts in relation to the survival of Paradise City. Finally, there is the Strategic Operations Division, easily the most feared and respected Enforcer group. Designed after the Federation Marine Corps, the SOD handles almost all actual military operations in Paradise City. When a threat reaches a scale that is beyond the purview of the CDA, when the City comes under siege from hostile forces, all eyes turn to the SOD. Armed with the best equipment that can be provided, including light mechs, heavy arms and armor, the strongest animal companions, and heavy support, the SOD is well equipped to handle its duties. In exchange for this power, it is the smallest division and the most difficult to gain membership to, on top of having both the highest pay and the shortest life expectancy ratios. Primary Classes: Fighters, Urban Rangers. Main Alignment: Lawful Neutral. The Enforcers Guild symbol of office is a silver eight-point star. Mr. Cartwright Popular legends in Paradise City suggest that the Alpha Mechanoids- the first to be built- were well prepared for the Armageddon Wars, that they saw the conflict coming long before the Carbons did, and made extensive preparations for such an event. Through these efforts the Alphas were able to save so many lives- tens of millions out of over six billion might not seem like much, but given how many hundreds of armies assaulted Scylla in the centuries of bloodshed and butchery, it's incredible that any were spared from the slaughter. While this may or may not be true, Cartwright is definitely the only Alpha who was in any position to lead as the Wars came to a close. A former commanding officer in the Earth Federation Marine Corps, Cartwright holds well over a thousand years of combat experience and leadership skills, which have served him well in retaining his position of leadership and continuing to be the most popular choice for governor. Since his creation, Cartwright's purpose has been to protect and lead, and this has not changed in all the years of his long life. Even now he follows his original programming, protecting the people of Paradise City and leading them toward a better future as best as he can. Though the City's legal system officially resembles a parliamentary system where Cartwright is merely a governor, this is known by all to be a farce as laughable in scale as the "brutality" of the Grunwald Konigreich. It might be possible for the various factions to vote Cartwright out of office if they were to all throw in a vote of non-confidence and force an election, but even in such a scenario Cartwright possesses absolute power over the Enforcers Guild, and is generally considered the most trustworthy person to actually handle his office. Helping his case is the fact that most everyone is utterly terrified of his wrath- Alpha Warbots were renowned for being tireless engines of destruction and carnage when pressed, and though Cartwright has never (publically) shown any such abilities, he has cultivated a strong sense of fear in those who might try to usurp his near-dictatorial levels of power. Organizations such as the BCA, the Veteran's Association, various privately hired Freelancers, and stories handed down across generations have only further built his image as someone who would and could burn the entire City down around him if it became necessary. Given this, it is likely that Cartwright will maintain his power until the end of his life- which, with proper maintenance, may be longer than the life of the City he worked so hard to build in the first place. Fortunately for those around him, Cartwright is very reserved with displays of power, exercising very little of it even though he could easily be a literally iron-fisted despot if he so chose; he prefers to use only as much as is necessary to keep the City running smoothly. As long as broken things are fixed, taxes are collected, and yearly budgets efficiently spent, he doesn't flex his political muscles all that much if indeed at all. As is befitting for a Mechanoid, Mr. Cartwright likes things simple. While he is perceived to be benevolent, he often comes across as aloof, cold, and very stern- though that might be because his face is a single joint mouth carved of solid adamantium, and his vocalizer is very gruff and harsh. He is an avid sports enthusiast, displaying a preference for various forms of hockey and lacrosse, often referencing a mysterious land known only as "Canada", said to be an ancient Earth nation where he was built and spent the first half of his life. Cartwright is also a firm advocate of the free press, so long as it remains free and uninfluenced by corporate powers. In many ways, Cartwright might be considered an atypical Mechanoid, save for one glaring fact that worries many people- he has no readily apparent Network. Rumors abound of secret families, lovers, reprogramming his own brain, or maybe even considering the whole of the City his Network; but Mr. Cartwright has yet to deem it necessary to reveal the truth of the matter to anyone. Cartwright is a very large Mechanoid, almost seven feet tall and weighing in at nearly a full thousand pounds. Everyone knows his adamantium/steel face when they see it, and he wears a unique pinstripe suit made by a long forgotten tailoring company known as "Armani". He is usually seen smoking fine cigars, which is considered an oddity since he has no lungs or- as far as anyone knows- olfactory or taste sensors. Roleplaying tips: If you as a DM are ever in need of playing Cartwright, imagine him as something of a less-insidious Lord Vetinari from the Discworld series. Never surprised (even when he is), always seems to know what's going on (even when he doesn't), and always in charge (even when the situation is completely out of control). Fair but strict, polite but stern (which may not be intentional). Never seems to get his hands (directly) dirty. Paradise City Laws & Legal Process Common Sense Laws Paradise City Specific Laws: 1a) Full adult citizenship is awarded at the ages of 18 for Humans, Half-Breeds, Kelthid, Lutrosa, and Kemono, 42 for Halflings and Dwarves, 105 for Elves, 15 for Draconids, and 16 and Goblinoids, and 5 for Xizuthie. With full adult citizenship individuals may apply for any job they please, attend college (with proof of primary school or equivalent education of course), own private land and property, and found private corporate entities. Emancipated youths and minors at the age of 16-equivalent with parental consent and signed paperwork plus two witnesses join the ranks of the Enforcers, obtain a Freelancer permit, or join the crews of the Brethren of Rum and Blood. 1b) Immigrants who have not lived in Paradise City for a minimum of four years only possess partial citizenship rights- they may attend Paradisian schools and colleges, own private land and property, but are limited in what jobs they may apply for (as dictated by each individual organization they try to find employment within) and they may not found private corporations, small public businesses are however acceptable. After four years immigrants may apply for permanent citizenship, which will be rejected or approved based on their actions towards the betterment or decay of the City and its social structures. 2) '''It is unlawful to fish for trout in the Division Rivers that separate City districts off the back of Lutrosa. '''3) '''Any person driving a motorized vehicle must not be blindfolded. '''4a) Persons who own vicious animals, such as dinosaurs, dire beasts, common dogs, or bulettes for example, for work-related purposes or keep them as pets must be sure that their companions are at all times up to date on their shots and properly trained for social interactions. If such animals go on a rampage, the owner(s) is/are to be held liable for all damages done. Pet owners are expected to take good care of their pets without subjecting them to undue abuse. 4b) It is considered a misdemeanor to provide alcoholic beverages to any feral animal, whether it is a pet or work animal. 4c) Abuse and/or torment of feral crows is strictly prohibited and punishable by heavy fines. They are not as dumb as they look and will cause more trouble than it's worth. 5) An individual may bear arms of all sorts, magical or mundane, openly or concealed except when entering federal holdings (at which point only openly worn weapons may be borne, hidden weapons will be confiscated and the owner fined when discovered), but will be held liable if such weapons cause injury to others whether through accident or intent. It is advised that no more than three personal weapons be carried at any time. 6) Combat vehicles must have weapons secure and held in a safety position until outside of the City's borderwalls. Heavy combat vehicles may only traverse designated roads and skyways except in times of war under the direction of Enforcers. 7) Acquiring proper identification papers requires DNA samples and fingerprints. Kelthid may submit tentacle imprints or retinal scans in lieu of fingerprints. Kemono and Lutrosa must provide fur, scale, feather, and/or hair samples and dental records in lieu of fingerprints. 8) All signs, billboards, and public bulletin boards are required to be posted in Primary Languages. 9) Bathing in the Division Rivers is a misdemeanor. 10) Talking in theaters during the course of a movie is a fineable infraction unless commentary made is capable of making 75% of the movie patrons laugh. 11a) Reanimation of deceased persons is considered unlawful except when done for the protection of the City, the general public, or in the case of those deceased individuals who have signed appropriate paperwork allowing an individual to make use of their body in a constructive fashion post-mortem. Spontaneous creation of undead via magical means is acceptable provided the corpse(s) is/are dispelled properly after they are no longer necessary. 11b) Picnics in graveyards are prohibited and punishable as a misdemeanor. 12) All businesses specializing in adult entertainment venues must clearly label their stores, shops, studios, and clubs as such. Failure to do so will result in the establishment being shut down. Children unattended in such establishments will be given a free puppy from the Enforcers Guild, parents (if found) and business owner(s) will be fined. See animal care laws for more information. 13) All citizens who receive nourishment from sources which are generally considered harmful to society- IE: vampires and blood, Kelthid and brains, etc; are expected to acquire their nourishment or suitable substitutes through proper legal channels, IE: blood from blood banks, brains from executions of criminals, etc. Failure to comply is punishable by death. 14) Any individual found to be intentionally sabotaging the Bolus-Mordan Atlas-class Reactor will be summarily executed unless they can be proven to be under the effects of mind-controlling techniques and/or powers. 15a) '''All individuals attending public functions such as parades must wear appropriate clothing and sober, any person or persons found wearing inappropriate clothing- including but not limited to fetishist gear, paraphernalia promoting the use of illegal drugs, or violent anti-social behavior will be fined and may be arrested should their clothing be found to be too risque or inappropriate. '''15b) All persons within City limits must wear appropriate clothing as per their species, public nudity is a misdemeanor punishable by fines and possible imprisonment except in areas where nudity is allowed, such as some clubs and the Delton Beach. Even Kemono or Lutrosa with significant amounts of fur, feathers, and/or hair must wear appropriate clothes. Beachwear and fetishism gear do not count as clothes. Clothing must cover a minimum of 75% of "essential" areas around the pelvis and buttocks. Loincloths are acceptable provided they are secured and not free-flowing. 16) Knowingly dumping any substance considered toxic, irradiated, or otherwise hazardous to life in Paradise City into the Division Rivers is punishable by heavy fines, public floggings, and/or long-term imprisonment. 17) It is the right of all citizenry to enjoy privacy of business, study, and leisure until such time as that business, study, and/or leisure becomes a threat or annoyance of untolerable levels to all around them. Court Systems The actual judicial system of Paradise City would terrify a lawyer from Earth's distant past. The simplicity and straightforwardness of the written laws leaves a great deal of room for abuse and interpretation, but if an individual is brought before those courts then their fate is left wholly to the skills of the Defense, Prosecution (which are, without exception, Angels and Devils bound by powerful legal magics) and a Jury of ones peers to interpret how that individual has abused or broken the law for their own entertainment or profit at the unlawful expense of the City and/or the People. While one might think this could lead to overly lax or overly harsh punishments, it has a strange way of working out to be more or less fair.. And considerably inexpensive. Back to Paradise City Back to Main Page